


Santa Claus with dragon

by ratcreature



Series: Holiday Cards [3]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, Dragons, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Temeraire universe Santa Claus would be believed to use a dragon to fly around and deliver presents, not magical reindeer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Claus with dragon

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me that in the Temeraire universe Santa Claus wouldn’t get equipped with weirdly flying, magical reindeer, but he’d just be believed to use a dragon to fly around and deliver presents. This made me feel a distinct lack of Santa Claus pictures with dragons in them. (Everything is better with dragons.) So I drew one. First I wanted to do a complete flying dragon, but then Santa was so tiny that you couldn’t really see him anymore, so I settled for showing just part of the dragon in favor of a larger Santa. Though he probably still ought to be smaller, if it was a huge dragon to carry all the presents, but in any case it works better than the reindeer logistics...

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
